Burke your idea's up
by Ififall
Summary: Burke's on the floor recovering from a case. When a lie threatens his career, can he get his job back on track?


This is a extra part that I made from the episode of "Ties that bind" This takes place after the ending. When the laywer is caught for the murder of the teen [Liam], and Burke is on the floor after being helped by the victim's friend[James] ,who was also caught in the trap as well, but finally did the right thing by helping Burke out. The police have arrived and Robbie has just come up and arrested the laywer.

Burke watched with digust in his eyes at the pathetic slime that Ross was dragging away and felt ashamed at the fact he'd ever known somebody who could do those things to another human being and get away with it for so long. The fact that he'd shown no remorse just made him want to be at his trial. A former laywer having to be defended by one, hopefully a crappy one at that,who would make a pig's ear of it, and he'd get put in a prison so dangerous, the terror that he'd put those boys through would be a picnic compared to what the pack of wolves would do to him in there. Burke used the railings to hoist himself up from being pushed to the floor. He had to get out of this sadist's flat, and take a long hot shower.

More police had come into the flat and Burke saw this as an ideal opportunity to get a couple of them to take him home. He called him by a formal title of "Mr Grant", but this kid was inconsolable. He was shaking and crying. Fully aware that Burke was looking at him, he quietly said "Im sorry" as Burke tried to help him get to his feet. James was sorry for so many reasons, sorry for withholding information, sorry for being so lost in his own problems that he let liam down, sorry that he hadn't given Burke a chance, sorry that his overwhelming need to be looked after got him into this in the first place. Burke helped him up and ushered him with the police officers. James watched him leave feeling his guilt grow stronger with each step he made away from him. Burke got into his car absolutely knackered and straightened his tie as he drove home.

He got a shower as promised and went in the living room to watch TV to take his mind off the case. He wondered where his career was heading, if he even had one anymore. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed himself a few biscuits. Although he knew he shouldn't really be touching them, he felt like he deserved them after the night he'd been through. He knew that because the police had seen that James had trusted enough him to get in his car and allowed him to take him to Fergurson's flat but that was nothing. Burke remebered the way Torrance had looked at him when he told him about Mr Grant's allegations. He wanted to believe that Burke had done it, any excuse to see Burke's boxes packed. Burke knew that Grant had to take the allegation back, which seeing what this kid had been through already was unlikely, or Burke had to find a way to scrape enough evidence together to prove his innocence and send it in to his former team.

Burke went to bed late and woke up restless, wanting to stay in bed for another hour. It was surprising, only two days into his suspension and he was already turning into a lazy slob. He was debating whether to get up and make himself some breakfast when the phone rang. It was his new replacement, DI Ross. "Boss, sorry to wake you but we've had a visitor" Burke sat up in bed anxious to know if Ferguson was a court hearing away from being locked up "And Ferguson?" He asked. Robbie didn't want to give him too much information so he could get to the point. "Ferguson's lawyer is tied in knots it's over" He said. "Our visitor was Mr Grant. He's taken back the allegation against you saying that Ferguson made him do it" Burke's eyes widened, but he stayed silent. "Chief Torrance keeps brushing him off, but he's going nowhere until he makes his new statement. You'll be back before you know it boss" Burke stayed calm and didn't let his relief show through his voice. "Well Robbie, make sure you take down all the banners and ballons before I get back" Robbie said goodbye and Burke turned the connection off. He put the phone on the bedside table and laid back down breathing slowly inbetween the covers.

There would be people who knew about the situation that would always question whether he had did it or not, but he had enough faith in his former team to know that it wouldn't be one of them. If Grant was going to take back everything, he was bound to get a call sometime today about it and how his suspension was going to pan out. He got up and made breakfast. He took a shower, but while he was taking it the phone rang. He was frustrated at not being able to get it, but he sure as heck wasn't going to ring them back. For many reasons, he blamed them more that he blamed Grant. If they wanted him so badly they'd ring again. He knew he'd have to stay in his flat a while, and thought that that made him seem desperate, but even though he wasn't going to make the call he felt like he had to answer it. He tidied up the house a little and decided to watch a film channel. He was watching back to back films trying not to look at the clock when low and behold the phone rang again. It was ACC Torrance. "DCI Burke, it seems that the alleged victim of the allegation now claims that he was under intimidation by the aggressor in this particular case. Would you care to come down to the station tomorrow to discuss how we handle your suspension?" Burke knew that Torrance couldn't bring himself to say the "end of your suspension" But he knew the system well enough to know that's what he meant. He arranged to meet him in the morning. Burke was looking forward to Torrence having to eat his words, he wasn't even concerned about an apology because superiors like Torrence didn't say those, just commands and excuses to cover their own arses.

Burke was alive and kicking the next day, got dressed showered and shaved, like he was going out a date. Missed breakfast and decided that he would get coffee after as he drove off to the station. He walked through the doors and nodded to his fellow officers. His former team were out. He felt a little apprehensive when he approached Torrance's office, even though he knew that was coming. He opened the door and said "Morning Sir" like a good DCI, and sat down. Torrance nodded and said morning back. He wanted this to be as painless as possible-for himself. Burke heard the normal things that he had expected to hear, like cases against an officer are taken very seriously and that they were only doing the expected protocol and the new statement along with Mr Grant's testimony against Ferguson would ensure that his suspension would be partially terminated. Burke's jaw clenched as the words "partially" He'd done nothing wrong and cracked the case before his former team did. But Burke knew that he would have to stick by Torrance's rules as long as he was in charge. Burke felt that Torrance could have shown some faith in him during this, but knew that Torrance would make an example of him in the process. Speaking to him now he just realised that he was a cold hearted bastard who was cut from the same cloth as Ferguson, but just wore a different uniform.

Burke saw that Fraser was back. Fraser wanted to talk to him in detail, but shook his head and said that they would all hear the information soon enough. He walked out of the station and heard a whistle as he walked to the car. He didn't pay it any attention until the whistle came and again and he looked across from him to see who it was. It was Mr Grant. He came over still shaken from what happened to him and his friend. Burke didn't think it was a good idea to talk to this kid outside his workplace, but stayed to hear him out all the same. "Hi Mr Burke" Mr Grant started. "I've told the truth so.." "I know" Said Burke back. The truth was he wasn't angry at the kid anymore. This boy had such a messed up life, and after all that slimeball Ferguson had put him through, he was surprised that he'd come out as well as he did.

Burke knew that underneath all that fake bravado and smart-arse comments was a kid in an awful lot of pain, in more ways than one. "Thanks for helping me out yesterday" said Burke, "I'd have been in a box without your help" Mr Grant nodded and said " John can give it, but can't take it" Burke nodded and said that he had to go as turned to get in his car. He'd thanked the kid, given him a self esteem boost so he felt that his job was done. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Mr Grant asked. "You look like you need the exercise" Burke turned to face him. They were outside his workplace and his colleagues could be looking through the windows, or Robbie or Jackie could come sauntering past any second, he'd have to refuse. But after being abused by a adult, this kid was reaching out, and if Burke handled this the wrong way the kid may never learn to trust anyone again, especially the poilce. Burke knew that he should be with the boys his own age back at the hostel, but didn't have the heart to say no. This kid didn't deserve another rejection. He took a deep breath while looking at the pavement and said:

"You're right son, I do. Have you had breakfast?"


End file.
